typemoonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fate/Grand Order
es un videojuego social online para smartphones basado en la franquicia Fate que cuenta con elementos de RPG, historia y diseños del staff de TYPE-MOON y la colaboración de diversos ilustradores de renombre. Se trata del reboot del proyecto original de Fate/Apocrypha que eventualmente se convirtió en novela ligera. Argumento Observador en el Templo Intemporal (parte 1) La historia principal de la primera parte, más tarde conocida con el título de Fate/Grand Order: Observador en el Templo Intemporal, consta de siete capítulos y siete etapas de la historia de la humanidad. Es parte de un mundo de ramificación resultante de una división de la línea del tiempo desde antes de los eventos en Torre del Reloj 2015 debido a las acciones de Lev Lainur Flauros. Si él termina con su vida como en la historia, el mundo continúa normalmente; pero Fate/Grand Order toma lugar en el supuesto de que Flauros no comete suicidio. La historia narra los esfuerzos de la Organización de Seguridad Chaldea para restaurar el sentido común del hombre mediante la escisión (rompimiento) de los Santos Griales que sostienen las singularidades cronológicas que interrumpen la continuidad de la historia humana y contribuyen al Protocolo de Incineración de Orden Humano. Esto se conoce como Grand Order: "la mayor de las Guerras del Santo Grial". Las singularidades visitadas están situadas en: * 2004 d. C - La Ciudad contaminada en llamas - Fuyuki - Singularidad F * Primer Santo Grial: Valor de la fundación de la humanidad C+ **El Primer Grial: 1431 d. C - La Guerra de los Cien Años del Dragón Malvado - Orleans - El Salvador de la Santa Doncella * Segundo Santo Grial: Valor de la fundación de la humanidad B+ **El Segundo Grial: 0060 d. C - El Imperio de la Locura Eterna - Septem - El Emperador de las Rosas * Tercer Santo Grial: Valor de la fundación de la humanidad A **El Tercer Grial: 1573 d. C - Los Cuatro Mares Sellados del Fin - Okeanos - El Navegador de la Tormenta * Cuarto Santo Grial: Valor de la fundación de la humanidad A- **El Cuarto Grial: 1888 d. C - El Mundo de la Muerte en la Ciudad de la Niebla Demoníaca - Londres - El Caballero de Londinium * Quinto Santo Grial: Valor de la fundación de la humanidad A+ **El Quinto Grial: 1783 d. C - La Gran Guerra Norteamericana de los Mitos - E Pluribus Unum - El Paño Blanco de Acero * Sexto Santo Grial: Valor de la fundación de la humanidad EX **El Sexto Grial: 1273 d. C - El Reino Sagrado de la Mesa Redonda - Camelot - El Luminoso Airgetlám * Séptimo Santo Grial: Valor de la fundación de la humanidad A++ **El Séptimo Grial: 2655 a. C - La Primera Línea Absoluta en la Guerra Contra las Bestias Demoníacas - Babilonia - La Cadena del Cielo *2016 d. C - El Gran Templo del Tiempo - Solomón -- Singularidad Final Epic of Remnant (1.5) thumb|250pxEpic of Remnant (FGO Project 1.5) es una historia de cuatro episodios situada antes del inicio de la segunda parte del juego. El personaje que narra el PV de Epic of Remnant dice que la historia tiene lugar después del fracaso del plan (también el nombre del Arc Drive usado por Aoko Aozaki en Melty Blood), "un poco de trabajo detectivesco" que sirve como preludio para el segundo proyecto. El conflicto se basa en un fracaso crítico de Chaldea en sus esfuerzos por preservar el sentido común del hombre: . Los cuatro episodios son los siguientes: *Episodio I: ** : - *Episodio II: ** : - *Episodio III: ** : - *Episodio IV: ** : - Cosmos in the Lostbelt (parte 2) thumb|250pxFate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt es la segunda parte de la historia. El anime - Moonlight/Lostroom - toma lugar justo antes del prólogo. *Prólogo / 26 de diciembre de 2017 *Prólogo / 31 de diciembre de 2017 *Lostbelt no. 1 **La Princesa de la Tierra de las Bestias **1570 d. C Imperio Permafrost - Anastasia *Lostbelt no. 2 **■■■ Caballero de la Llama Inextinguible **1000 d. C Siglo Eterno de las Llamas Heladas - Gotterdammerung *Lostbelt no. 3 **Belleza Carmesí bajo la Luna **210 a. C Tierra del Conocimiento Unificado SIN *Lostbelt no. 4 **El Dios Oscuro Final **??11900 Samsara de Creación y Destrucción *Lostbelt no. 5 **El Día en que Dios es derribado **1200 a. C Montañas de la Ciudad Interestelar *Lostbelt no. 6 **El Día en que nace una Estrella **500 a. C Territorio de la Mesa Redonda *Lostbelt no. 7 **■■■■■■■■■ ** ■■■ Mar de árboles ■■■■■■■■■ Personajes Jugabilidad Saint Quartz.png|Saint Quartz FGO jugabilidad.png FGO jugabilidad 2.png Fate/Grand Order es contado en un estilo de novela visual. Los servants se obtienen a través de "Saint Quartz". El jugador también recibe servants como recompensa por completar algunas singularidades. Kinoko Nasu dijo que "en Fate/Grand Order, una vez que tienes un personaje, inmediatamente aprenderás sobre la identidad del servant". Cada servant tiene sus propios escenarios personales. Profundizar su vínculo con ellos también jugará un papel importante en el avance de su escenario. Fate/Grand Order es un juego de rol basado en turnos. Cada servant tiene una cantidad establecida de puntos de vida y una barra que indica el calibre de su tesoro heroico. Los tesoros heroicos puede nivelarse usando tarjetas duplicadas. Los jugadores tienen dos servants en su grupo, con un soporte y un máximo de tres en reserva. Las batallas consisten en una fase táctica y una fase de comando. Después de que el jugador elige un comando, los servants atacarán. Después, los enemigos atacarán, y eso completa un turno. Durante la fase táctica, los servants pueden usar sus habilidades, que se aprenden a través de la experiencia o de profundizar su vínculo con los jugadores. Además, los jugadores también pueden usar sus propias habilidades para apoyar a los servants. * - aumenta la velocidad en que se llena el medidor de NP (Noble Phantasm), lo que permite a los servants usar su tesoro heroico. * - incrementa enormemente el poder de ataque de los servants, lo que les permite hacer mucho más daño que con los ataques regulares. * - aumenta el número de estrellas críticas obtenidas durante el turno, lo que hace que algunos de los ataques del siguiente turno tengan la oportunidad de convertirse en golpes críticos. * - realiza un ataque adicional que actúa como los tres tipos de ataque. El proceso de subir de nivel a los servants se llama . Los servants pueden potenciarse combinando cartas llamadas . Los servants tienen cuatro etapas de evolución que afectan su apariencia. Adaptaciones Cómics Fate/GUDAGUDA Order es un manga en línea creado por Keikenchi. Learn with Manga! FGO Learn with Manga! FGO es un cómic informativo y paródico creado por Riyo. Learn More with Manga! FGO Learn More with Manga! FGO es la continuación de Learn with Manga! FGO creado por Riyo. Personajes originales *Rider *Assassin *Berserker Teach Us FGO! The Greats and Legends of Grand Order Teach Us FGO! The Greats and Legends of Grand Order es un cómic creado por Tsurusaki Yuu. Drama CDs Edmond Dantès El drama CD de Edmond Dantès, , presenta a Edmond Dantès y varias figuras de su pasado. *Abbé Faria - CV: Katsunosuke Hori *Concetta - CV: Ai Kakuma *Padre Angelo Braga - CV: Shouto Kashii *Haydée - CV: Sayaka Senbongi Historias cortas A Study in the Color of Ravens' Feathers es una historia que presenta a Sherlock Holmes y Watson estudiando el caso de la muerte de Henry Jekyll. Asterio La historia de Asterio que detalla su muerte a manos de Teseo y la simpatía de este hacia él. Helena Blavatsky es una historia acerca de Helena Blavatsky. Jing Ke es una historia acerca de Jing Ke. Anime Fate/Grand Order -First Order- thumb Fate/Grand Order -Moonlight/Lostroom- thumb|250px es un anime corto con historia original producido por Lay-duce y escrito por Kinoko Nasu, que salió al aire el 31 de diciembre de 2017. La historia se centra en una "Habitación Perdida" en la que puedes encontrar lo que fue perdido o a aquellos que se perdieron. Esta habitación, que no pertenece a nadie; se encuentra olvidada en una esquina de Chaldea. FGO_MoonlightLostroom_póster.png|Imagen promocional Fate/Grand Order x El Universo de Himuro thumb es un anime corto producido por Ufotable con diseño de personajes de Masato Nagamori. Este está basado en el manga de comedia escolar de cuatro paneles de Eiichirō Mashin Fate/school life. La historia sigue a tres chicas - Kaede Makidera, Kane Himuro y Yukika Saegusa - en la Academia Homurahara, pero no tiene nada qué ver con los esfuerzos de restaurar el Orden Humano. Fate/Grand Order -The Absolute Demon Battlefront Babylonia- thumb|250px es una próxima serie anime para televisión producida por CloverWorks y planeada para su estreno en 2019. Se trata de la adaptación de la singularidad del juego Fate/Grand Order La primera línea absoluta en la guerra contra las bestias demoníacas - Babilonia. Fate/Grand Order -The Sacred Round Table Realm Camelot- Wandering; Agateram/Paladin; Agateram thumb|250px y son unas próximas películas anime de dos partes producidas por Production I.G. Se trata de una adaptación de la singularidad del juego Fate/Grand Order El reino sagrado de la mesa redonda - Camelot. Manga Fate/Grand Order ~mortalis:stella~ Fate/Grand Order ~turas réalta~ Juegos Fate/Grand Order Arcade Desarrollo Con el proyecto del juego en línea de Fate/Apocrypha, Type-Moon originalmente planeó un juego en línea estilo JcJ para PC hasta su cancelación. TYPE-MOON decidió que el proyecto debería reiniciarse, y recibió el nombre clave de "Fate Online Project REBOOT". Aunque Kinoko Nasu había dicho que Fate/Extra CCC sería la última vez en la que escribía algo para la serie Fate, fue una mentira. Todo comenzó cuando el productor de Aniplex, Atsuhiro Iwakami, quería hacer un juego social para promover las series Fate. Sugirió que asumiría el desafío al usar la franquicia; sin embargo, Takashi Takeuchi y Nasu querían que el juego fuera hecho correctamente por ellos. Antes del desarrollo de Fate/Grand Order, Nasu afirma nunca haber tenido un teléfono inteligente. De hecho, su objetivo personal era no obtener uno para evitar que se convirtiera en un "holgazán" por completo. Un día, recibió un teléfono inteligente con varios juegos como Chain Chronicle, Brave Frontier y otros instalados para referencias. Nasu ve el desarrollo de los juegos de teléfonos inteligentes como una revolución a su manera. Por ejemplo, los jugadores principales pueden disfrutar del lujo de los altos gráficos en las consolas domésticas, mientras que los juegos de teléfonos inteligentes se pueden utilizar para llegar a la audiencia masiva. La animación de apertura fue producida por A-1 Pictures y dirigida por Ryosuke Nakamura, con el diseño de personajes de Mieko Hosoi. Historial de lanzamiento *El juego fue originalmente disponible solo para Japón, siendo lanzado el 29 de julio de 2015. *Se anunció un servidor chino el 20 de noviembre de 2015; siendo publicado por BiliBili con lanzamiento en 2016. *Maaya Sakamoto interpretó la canción . *El juego fue lanzado en norteamérica el 25 de junio de 2017. Staff *Supervisor de escenario **Kinoko Nasu *Diseñador de personajes y director de arte **Takashi Takeuchi *Escenario **Yuuichirou Higashide (Fate/Apocrypha) **Hikaru Sakurai (Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver) *Desarrollo **DELiGHTWORKS Avances Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第1弾|Comercial para TV de Fate/Grand Order. Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第2弾|Comercial para TV del segundo capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第3弾-0|Comercial para TV del tercer capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第4弾-0|Comercial para TV del cuarto capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第5弾-0|Comercial para TV del quinto capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第6弾-0|Comercial para TV del sexto capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. TVCM 第7弾|Comercial para TV del séptimo capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. TVCM 第8弾|Comercial para TV del octavo capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. TVCM 第9弾|Comercial para TV del noveno capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. 「Fate Grand Order」TVCM 第10弾-0|Comercial para TV del décimo capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. 亜種特異点Ⅳ 禁忌降臨庭園 セイレム TVCM-2|Comercial para TV del onceavo capítulo de Fate/Grand Order. Fate Grand Order PV|Video promocional de Fate/Grand Order. Fate Grand Order TVCM|Comercial para TV de Fate/Grand Order. Fate Grand Order TVCM-3| Fate Grand Order【新章】 -Epic of Remnant- PV|Video promocional de Epic of Remnant de Fate/Grand Order. 『Fate Grand Order』×『空の境界』コラボCM-0|Comercial para TV de la colaboración de Fate/Grand Order x Kara no Kyoukai. 「Fate Accel Zero Order」告知CM|Comercial para TV de Fate Accel Zero Order. 夏だ！ 海だ！ FGO 2016 Summer TVCM|Comercial para TV del verano en FGO 2016 ¡Es verano! ¡Es la playa! 『魔法少女紀行 ～プリズマ・コーズ～』告知CM Fate EXTRA CCC×Fate Grand Order GW･EXスペシャルイベント「BBちゃんの逆襲 電子の海で会いましょう！」告知CM-0 デッドヒート･サマーレース！TVCM| Fate Grand Order×リアル脱出ゲーム「謎特異点Ⅰ ベーカー街からの脱出」-0 「Fate Apocrypha × Fate Grand Order」スペシャルイベント開催決定告知映像| Fate Apocrypha × Fate Grand Order スペシャルイベント「Apocrypha Inheritance of Glory」告知CM-0 ぐだぐだ帝都聖杯奇譚 告知CM サーヴァント･サマー･フェスティバル！ 告知CM-2| Fate Grand Order【第2部】-Cosmos in the Lostbelt- PV| 「Fate Grand Order -Cosmos in the Lostbelt-」永久凍土帝国 アナスタシア TVCM| 「Fate Grand Order -Cosmos in the Lostbelt-」永久凍土帝国 アナスタシア 30秒CM| Lostbelt No.2 無間氷焔世紀 ゲッテルデメルング 消えぬ炎の快男児 TVCM-1 Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第1弾 セイバー編| Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第2弾 ライダー編-1| Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第3弾 アサシン編| Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第4弾 キャスター編| Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第5弾 ランサー編| Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第6弾 バーサーカー編| Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第7弾 アーチャー編-1537902095| Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第1弾 セイバー編| Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第2弾 ライダー編| Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第3弾 ランサー編| Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第4弾 アルターエゴ編| Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第5弾 アーチャー編-0| Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第6弾 キャスター編| Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第7弾 バーサーカー編| Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第8弾 アサシン編| VR FGO_VR_logo.png|Logo. FGO_VR_Mash.png|Mash. Fate/Grand Order VR presenta a Mash Kyrielight. 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV| 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV 第2弾| 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV 第3弾| 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ･キリエライト』360度動画| Categoría:Fate/Grand Order Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Mangas Categoría:Animes